The Lure
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo is captor by the pale orc to lure Thorin out


** (not yet beta)**

Thorin had yelled at Bilbo and told him he should have never have join them, that the Hobbit was slowing them down always needing to be saved, the Hobbit took it to heart and walked to his bed roll. He didn't talk to the rest of the company for the that night and it was in the early hours of the morning before the sun had started to rise did Bilbo get up, he rolled his bed roll away and put his pack on before disappearing before the Dwarf on watch caught him.

He had walked off into the woods, he was hoping to go back to Rivendell and stay until Gandalf take's him home or the elves would help him out, but he was lost, he looked around the woods, the cold had a bitter nip to it and went right though his clothes, he could no longer see the warm glow of the company's fire and he wasn't sure here he was. A howl caught Bilbo's ear and he shivered "Wargs." He whispered as he tried to out run them but soon three large Wargs and their Orc riders circled him

"That's the small thing that travels with these Dwarves." One orc said as he jab his weapon into Bilbo's shoulder making him cry out as he feel to the floor

"Where are you Dwarf friends?" Another one growled as he the Hobbit up and by the front of his jacket

"I...I don't know!" Bilbo said, that was true enough, he could remember where they were because he got lost as he walked away

"Bring back I'm sure Azog would like to met the little Hobbit again." The one who stabbed him in the shoulder said as the other one tied Bilbo to the Warg and rode off.

The sounds of the Wargs howling woke the dwarves up "Are they close?" Kili asked, as he looked at his brother

"No they are far off." Thorin said as he looked towards the Hobbit was meant to be sleeping "Where is the burglar?" he asked all eyes turned to the spot where he was missing from Fili walked over and touched the ground

"It's cold?" he said with a shaky voice,

"I knew he would run off." Thorin said

"Yeah after you made it painfully clear how unwanted he was by you." Kili snapped as he walked over to brother

"What?" Thorin growled at his nephew

"Kili…" Bofur started

"No he had been riding Bilbo's back since he joined us, is it any wonder why he would run off!" Fili placed a hand on his brother back to clam him; Throin narrowed his eyes at the two brothers before they heard another howl and they all become quiet

"They have Bilbo." Fili said

"We don't know that!" Thorin snapped at him, tho the twisting pain in his gut is telling him that the orcs have Bilbo

"Either way they have him or will find him, we can't just leave him!" Kili said as he and his brother started picked up their things

"Where are you going?" Thorin growled

"To find Bilbo!"

Bilbo was thrown in front of Azog, his face hit the ground in front, the pale orc looked down at the Hobbit and pulled him up "Hello again." He growled, Bilbo's eyes widen in fear as he looked back at the orc "We're going to have some fun." He told him before ripping his clothes off making Bilbo whimper as he struggle to get out of the orc's grip "Tell me where Thorin is?"

"I don't know!" Bilbo cried out

"Tell me where he is and I won't make our life living hell." He growled

"I don't know I don't know!" he cried out as he felt Azog's metal hand slice down Bilbo's cheek, the pale orc flicked his tongue out and licked the blood that feel from the hobbit's cut "I don't know." He cried as he felt himself being pulled against orc

"Well we will just wait here until he come looking for you." Bilbo felt all hope leave him when he hears that…Thorin won't look for me… he thought as he still struggled against the orc.

The dwarves found the Bilbo's tracks and followed them until they disappeared "Wargs were here." Kili said "Bilbo prints are here and there's blood, they have Bilbo." All eye turned to Thorin

"We save the Hobbit." The Dwarf king said

"You know it's a trap?" Dwalin said looking around

"I know, we can't leave Bilbo with him." Thorin said, "Let's go we can plan as we look for him." He tells him as they followed the wargs tacks, Thorin could only worry for the Halfling's life he knew it was his fault that ended up with Bilbo's captor he only prayed he's not too late to save him.

Dawn

The company see the group of Orcs around a camp fair fighting over chunks of meat, Thorn scans looking to see if he could see Bilbo but was unable to from there they hid, Kili and Fili came back and knelt by Thorin "The pale Orc has Bilbo on his lap." Kili said, Thorin looked at his nephew with a confused look "He has a collar around his neck, he treating him like a dog or some sort of pet, there are 20 of them, and most of them are around the camp fire." Thorin nodded and looked back

"Go back to where you where hiding and on my command shoot as many as you can, starting with Azog." Kili nodded and crept off,

"What is the plan?" Dwalin asked

"Do we still have that powder you stole off the elves?" Thorin asked

"Yeeeah, but it's not going to do much just a pretty light show?" Another said, Thorin nodded

"Right it will keep them busy long enough to kill some and save Bilbo." Thorin said once he was sure Kili was in place.

Bilbo whimpered as he was forced to sit on Azog's lap as the metal collar dug into his neck, he was covered in dirt, mud, blood and other things he tried to forcet, he had to watch a man get torn apart and ate after Azog forced him to rape Bilbo, "Eat!" the pale orc ordered as he handed Bilbo some half cook human meat, Bilbo felt his stomach churn as the meat was forced into his mouth "Got to keep you healthy my pet." He chuckled as he forced the rest of the meat into Bilbo's mouth.

There was a noise that made Azog and the other orcs looked up as they see Thorin walk though the camp, the pale orc smirked and Bilbo's eyes widen in shock to see the dwarf standing there looking at him "Finely came for your pet?" Azog growled

"He's not my met he is part of my company." Thorin snarled back, Bilbo looked wide eye at Thorin, only earlier did the Dwarf tell Bilbo he was a pain in his backside "Let go the Hobbit go, he had no part in this."

"He does, and I like him as my pet." He smiled as he brought his mouth to Bilbo's neck and licked along he small cuts that the collar has made, Thorin felt his hand tight around his sword as he looked at the terrified Hobbit "Were is the rest of you?" Azog growled once he realised that the other dwarfs were missing.

It was now or never Thorin thought as he turned around and threw the pouch of powder into the fire, the flash was intense and the bright colourful lights, Thorin covered his eyes just in time as not to be blinded just a little deafen, he pulled his sword out and towards Bilbo. Kili saw the slash and shoot and arrow into Azog eyes making the orc push Bilbo off his lap, the Hobbit fell with a thud before he felt the metal collar chock him. Biblo started panicking and started kicking out trying to pull himself up to stop himself from being hung.

Throin ran to Bilbo and cut the chain, the Hobbit feel with a thud the Dwarf looked down at Bilbo who laid on his side breathing slowly, Thorin broke the collar off and then warped Bilbo in his furs before he picked him up hearing the broken Halfling whimper as he tried curl up. Looked around to see the other dwarfs quickly killing the orcs off, the pale orc lay on the floor with more than a dozen thick iron bolts in him, Thorin swallowed thickly he doesn't want to get on Kili's bad side as he walked away.

They took Bilbo back to Elrond to get the Elves to heal him; when the appeared back at Riverdel Elrond looked shocked at the dwarfs turning up, but he was even more shocked to see the broke unconscious form of Bilbo's in the Dwarf king's arms "What happen?" he asked

"Azog." Was all Thorin said to the elf lord

"Bring him this away; we will get our healers to attend to him." Elrond said quickly as he walked away with Bilbo now in his arms.

It was hours before Elrond walked out of Bilbo's chambers, the dwarf's all waiting to hear what the elf had to say, and the dark hair elf looked grim but elves showed very little emotion most days "How is he?" Both Fili and Kili asked

"He's a sleep. At the moment it's the best thing for him." He told him, Thorin looked at him before looking at his company

"Rest of you go and to your chambers you were given." Thorin growled, there was a pause as no one moved "I SAID GO!" Thorin yelled and they moved before they looked back at the elf "What is the damage." He asked, Elrond looked at the end of the hall before looking down at Thorin

"There are cuts that are infected and going to scar, he has damage to his throat he may have trouble speaking, bruise litter his skin and..." He stops "I don't know if you want to hear this?" he said

"Tell me." Thorin said though gritted teeth, the elf nodded

"He's been raped, from what Bilbo had manages to tell me Azog wanted him broken quickly." Elrond told him "He will have a fever."

"I would have thought you would have healed the infected cuts?" Thorin snapped at him

"We have, but Azog had feed Bilbo human body parts from the man they caught, it has set a blood fever it will pass in a day or two. Hobbit's are delicate beings, tho Bilbo seems to be more robust than most his body still can't handle things like that."

"Who would!" Thorin said loudly

"The blood fever will pass we must keep him on his natural diet. Thorin I know you wish reclaim you home but Bilbo won't be going with you if you're continued to." Thorin looked at him and frowned

"I wish to stay with Bilbo?" he asked

"If you wish but he will be sleep for some time." Elrond said as he placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder "If he does wake make sure he drinks from the blue glass."

"I will."

Thorin sat by Bilbo's bed, watching the Halfling sleep the bed was far too large for the small being he looked so tiny under those blankets, the deep rich blues of the bed sheets made Bilbo looked ghostly pale, he could see he red raw marks around his neck from the collar the bruise stood out against the pale skin in its horrid. Bilbo groaned as he started to wake up "Bilbo." Throin said softly, Bilbo open his blue eyes to him, Thorin picked up the blue glass and brought it to Bilbo's lips "Hey drink this." He tells him as he brings the glass to the hobbit's lips, Bilbo took the glass and drunk the watery liquid.

Laying back down Bilbo looked at Thorin with tired eyes "My Halfling I am so sorry for my treatment towards you." He whispered, Bilbo just looked at him, his voice to painful to speak "If I could take back words I would." Bilbo holds out his hand for Thorin to take, the dwarf took Bilbo's hand and felt the small hands squeeze his hand, it was Bilbo's way of saying I forgive you without ever saying a word soon after Bilbo feel a sleep again.

It took a long time for Bilbo to be well again, he didn't speak much with a damaged voice box; he now walked with a permit limp Thorin stayed with Bilbo night and day always seeking forgiveness even tho Bilbo has given it to him. They soon reclaimed their home after finding out there was another away, with the aid of the elves but Bilbo told Thorin when he did speak that he needs to give Thranduil the King's Stone to him, Thorin was outraged and showed and yelled at Bilbo, all the way thought Thorin's yelling Bilbo just looked at him while he sipped on his tea "Then maybe you do not really wish to have your home only the cold gold that hid within the mountains walls." Bilbo said in a husky low voice, Thorin looked at the hobbit with a mixed of anger and shock

"You do not know what you are talking about." Thorin said

"No really, says the Dwarf with gold fever, he is willing to have all his loyal company killed for a rock." Bilbo say

"It's not a rock!" Thorin snapped

"And getting angry at me isn't going to change anything Thorin." The dwarf looked at the curly blonde Hobbit who went back to sipping his tea

"Will you be my consort if I give him the King's Stone?" he asked, Bilbo looked up at him and tilts his head

"That requires love Thorin."

"I love you!" he said, Bilbo looked at him and smiled

"I love you to."


End file.
